The Sword is Mightier than the Pen
(stop) DO NOT TALK OR YOU WILL BE KICKED (stop) (chris) : Last time on Total Drama Island! (chris) : He played a good ole game of flaming paintball! (chris) : And surprisingly, Ezekiel won! (chris) : And José would have been voted out, but it was a reward challenge! (chris) : He is such a Total Drama Cockroach! (chris) : Now, it's time to do a challenge I have been waiting for all season! (chris) : Find out what it is on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) YOU MAY TALK (stop) 8:59 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) I can taste that million dollars 8:59 RiMiEg007 (José) : Ahh! What a beautiful day! (duncan) : Uhh José, it's raining! 8:59 Ethan Oka (Mal) Why are you so happy? 9:00 RiMiEg007 (José) : Because I am so close to the easiest million buck that I will make! 9:00 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : I can see it in my future (alejandro) : Me winning TDI 9:00 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : You better hope it;s another reward challenge José, because you'll go home next if it is! (José) : We'll see about that! 9:01 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Yes we will 9:01 RiMiEg007 (cody) : Remember guys, we get money for 2nd and 3rd place too! 9:02 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Dont care cause I want the million 9:02 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Yeah, but we want the million! 9:02 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : The million is all that matters right now (alejandro) : Te veré más tarde perdedores 9:03 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *Conf* Poor deluded José *holds up fake votes* As far as I'm concerned, he's going home next! 9:03 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yeah, big bucks are the only reason anyone was here? 9:03 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Conf* I bet Jose will go home next 9:03 Ethan Oka *. 9:04 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Looks like you need allies Jose (alejandro) : And I was thinking wanna work our way up to the final 3 9:05 RiMiEg007 (José) : I don't need allies to win! Especially against you perdedores! (zeke) : We are not perdedores! 9:06 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Your loss Jose (alejandro) : *Conf*He is so off next 9:06 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : What is a perdedores? (zeke) : It means losers in Spanish! (duncan) : *looks at Ezekiel is amazement* How do you know? 9:07 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : José es un perdedor 9:07 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : I speak 8 different languages! 9 if you count Kilingon! (José) : No one counts Klingon! Teamdarkfan4 has left the chat. Teamdarkfan4 has joined the chat. 9:09 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok Campers, time for today's challenge! Follow me! 9:09 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok 9:10 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO THE TOTAL DRAMA BATTLE ARENA (stop) (chris) : Welcome to the Total Drama Battle Arena! Patent Pending! 9:10 Ethan Oka (Mal) Battle? Does this mean what I think it means? 9:10 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *rolls his eyes* 9:11 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Looks like a fighting match 9:11 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes and No! (chris) : We are... Fencing! 9:11 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yes! 9:12 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Conf* Fencing is one of my strong suits 9:12 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : En garde! 9:12 Ethan Oka (Mal) *conf* : Mike's mom had Mike take fencing classes, I guess the kid'll help here. ONLY HERE! (Mal) : *gasps* 9:13 RiMiEg007 (José) : Fencing huh! 9:13 Ethan Oka (Mal) : *turns into (Mike) * 9:13 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes, and you'll be fencing against your biggest rival! 9:14 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Looks like its gonna be Jose for me 9:14 RiMiEg007 (José) : You scared AL! 9:14 Ethan Oka (Mike) Wait, biggest rival? 9:14 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes 9:14 Teamdarkfan4 (alejadnro) : Why would I be scared of you (alejandro) 9:14 RiMiEg007 (José) : Becuase I am better than you in everything! 9:15 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Not this time su sólo un perdedor como todos los demás 9:15 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : No true! Alejandro can make friends better than you José! 9:16 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : This time your gonna lose (alejandro) : And all of TV will see you lose (alejandro) : Soo good luck Jose (alejandro) : Youll need it 9:17 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Duncan will face Harold! Alejandro and José will face each other! Cody will face Duncan! Mike will face... Himself? Ezekiel will face his Bull! (zeke) : My bull? 9:18 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Good cause I need to show the world that Jose is a loser 9:18 RiMiEg007 (José) : Not likely, AL! 9:18 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Dont call me that 9:18 RiMiEg007 (José) : Call you what? AL! 9:19 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : How would you like it if I called you feo 9:19 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : Wait, Mike is going to face himself? How does that work? (José) : Feo? You have to do better than that AL! 9:20 Teamdarkfan4 (aleljandro) : Do you know what Feo means (alejandro) (alejandro) : It means Ugly in Spanish 9:20 RiMiEg007 (José) : Yes Ugly! Ethan Oka has left the chat. Ethan Oka has joined the chat. 9:21 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Which is gonna be you after Im finished with you 9:21 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Save your trash talk for the arena! First up is... Duncan! (duncan) : This'll be easy! (harold) : *rises from the arena* (duncan) : Come here dorko! (duncan) : *stabs Harold and gives him a wedgie* 9:22 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : This is gonna be good 9:23 RiMiEg007 (harold) : OW! We haven't even started yet! (cody) : *gulps* (cody) : *Conf* I have to go up against Duncan too, and no I'm really scared to! (chris) : Duncan WINS! (duncan) : *throws Harold down* Your next Cody! (cody) : *gulps* (cody) : *crawls into the arena* (chris) : Ok, and... En Garde! (cody) : *swings at Duncan* (duncan) : *dodges* (duncan) : *stabs Cody and gives him an atomic wedgie* (chris) : *laughs* Nice Duncan! Cody loses! (chris) : Next up is José and AL! (José) : Prepare to lose, AL! 9:27 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : THATS IT (alejandro) : How about you get ready to lose 9:28 RiMiEg007 (José) : I have a better idea! *stabs Alejandro* 9:28 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Stabs Jose* (alejandro) : *Stabs Again* 9:28 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well then, we haven't even started yet! (José) : *punches Alejandro in the kiwis* 9:29 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Dont care Chris im just gonna show the world how much of a loser he really is (alejandro) : Is that the best you can do (alejandro) : *Stabs Joses kiwis* 9:29 RiMiEg007 (José) : *breaks his sword over Alejandro's head* 9:30 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) :Ow! Now I finish it (alejandro) : *Breaks Joses Arms and Legs* 9:30 RiMiEg007 (José) : OOW! 9:31 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Now to add insult to injury (alejandro) : 3 2 1 and REVENGE 9:31 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : This is rather entertaining! (duncan) : You got that right! 9:31 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Snaps fingers and makes Jose fall in love with Chris* 9:32 RiMiEg007 (José) : That doesn't work on me AL! 9:32 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Well I tried *Steps on Joses arm* 9:32 RiMiEg007 (José) : *screams in pain* 9:32 Ethan Oka (Mike) Guy we should probably stop this... *Guys 9:32 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Throws Jose out ring* (alejandro) : *Steps on Joses leg* 9:33 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, since the fight began before it was supposed to, neither José or AL win! (José) : *passes out because of the pain* 9:34 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Good news is that I still beat Jose 9:34 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Yes, yes it is! Mike, your up! Uhh, good luck! 9:35 Ethan Oka (Mike) *stands in middle of the ring* What am I supposed to do? (Mike) *pokes self with sword* I did it! 9:35 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Fight... yourself! (chris) : Fight Mal! 9:36 Ethan Oka (Mike) : *gasps* (Mike) :*TURNS INTO MAL* (Mal) Hey Mike, Heads up. *punches self in stomach* (Mike) *punches self in face* (Mal) *bites arm* 9:38 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : This is quite interesting! 9:38 Ethan Oka (Mike) Alright, that's it! *grabs sword* 9:38 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) Since were out the ring *Kicks Joses stomach* 9:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) Youre right this is it! *knocks self out with handle of sword* 9:39 RiMiEg007 (José) : *screams in pain* 9:39 Ethan Oka (Mal) *falls over* 9:39 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, Mal wins! 9:39 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Kicks Joses arms and legs* 9:40 RiMiEg007 (José) : *passes out* (duncan) : *pulls Alejandro away* I think you got him dude!' 9:40 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok >:) 9:41 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, Zeke! Your up! (zeke) : Uhh, how will the bull fence? (chris) : I don't know? Just hit it so we can finish! 9:42 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : The bull has horns 9:42 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *pokes Bull with sword* (chris) : Zeke wins! So everyone but Alejandro and José won! 9:43 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : I think Jose needs a hospital >:) 9:43 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Ok, lets take José and Mal to the infirmary! The rest of you vote off 2 people! 9:43 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok 9:43 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : 2! 9:44 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Perfect 9:45 RiMiEg007 (stop) SCENE SWITCHES TO ELIMINATION CEREMONY (stop) (chris) : The final 6 will now become the final 4! (chris) : Go to the confessional and vote off the 2 people you don't want to face in the final 4! 9:47 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok 9:48 RiMiEg007 (chris) : *looks over the votes* Wow, honestly, I'm not surprised! 9:48 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : I wonder whos getting voted *Looks at Jose* >:) 9:49 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Before we continue, José is too badly injured to go on, so he has been sent to the nearest hospital meaning, he is out! (duncan) : YES! (zeke) : Finally! 9:49 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : YES 9:49 Ethan Oka (Mal) Yes. 9:50 RiMiEg007 (chris) : So, he counts as the first elimination! (chris) : The following are safe... (chris) : Duncan! (duncan) : Yeah! (chris) : Ezekiel! (zeke) : Woo Hoo! (chris) : Mal! 9:51 Ethan Oka (Mal) Haha! 9:51 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Cody and Alejandro, you are LOW! (cody) : *biting his fingernails* 9:52 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : I know why I am low. 9:52 RiMiEg007 (chris) : The final marshmallow goes to... (chris) : Cody! Alejandro, you have been eliminated! 9:52 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) Ok (alejandro) : The good thing is Jose is gone >:) 9:53 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *high fives Alejandro* I didn't vote for you because of what you did for José (zeke) : I didn't vote you off either 9:54 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Jose was too weak to vote meaning O_O 9:54 RiMiEg007 (duncan) : *looks over at Mal* 9:54 Ethan Oka (Mal) *eats marshmallow* toodles 9:55 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Looks like someone rigged the votes 9:55 RiMiEg007 (zeke) : *Conf* Nice one Mal! (chris) : Sorry Alejandro, but you have to go! 9:56 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : Ok Chris 9:57 RiMiEg007 (chris) : Well, that was unexpected! 9:57 Teamdarkfan4 (alejandro) : *Puffs away in smoke* 9:58 RiMiEg007 (chris) : And so was that! (chris) : Who will be voted out next? Find out next time on TOTAL! (chris) : DRAMA! (chris) : ISLAND! (stop) THIS EPISODE HAS ENDED (stop)